Betrayed by Vader
by Lana Frare
Summary: An alternate take on the Fall of the Republic. Anakin and Vader were best friends and fellow Jedi, so what caused one to betray the other? The Dark Side surrounds the Jedi Order. Corruption and deceit entwines the Republic. What will Luke do when he learns the truth about his parentage?
1. Ben Kenobi's hut

_How did my father die?_ Luke asked old Ben Kenobi. The Jedi Master at first considered to tell a lie that could protect the young boy, but in the end, he decided to tell the truth. **Betrayed**. Anakin Skywalker was betrayed by a young Jedi, named Darth Vader…

* * *

 **A/N: As it was once intended, Anakin and Vader will be two different people. And I don't just mean as in a split personality way, but two legitimate men. Once great friends and fellow Jedi, trained by the wise Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

 **I will really try to keep the beauty and tragedy of Anakin's life story.**

 **I am going to try different styles of narrative to tell this story.**

* * *

Beyond the Dune Sea, inside old Ben Kenobi's humble hut, Luke Skywalker sits comfortably, feeling more at ease with that strange old man than he ever did in the presence of his uncle Owen.

 _Uncle Owen!_ Luke thinks suddenly, _I must hurry and get home!_

But then he hears Ben talk, and that new piece of information is enough to keep his attention for the moment.

Ben mentions Luke's father.

But, what is Luke hearing?

Ben says Anakin fought in the wars?

The old man must be mistaken and Luke quickly tries to correct him, but Ben stands by what he says, and there's so much confidence in his voice, Luke can't help but to start believing him, and every new thing Kenobi says, makes Luke more and more curious and in need to know, so he continues questioning him.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asked, now feeling like he was in the presence of someone special.

"Yes," Ben said. "I was once a Jedi Knight, same as your father." The man looks away, staring at nothing in particular, maybe just the past, and as his expression changes dramatically, Luke feels emptiness within him, thinking or imagining the man who gave him life.

"I wish I'd known him," Luke's face can't contain his sadness.

"He was the best star pilot in the Galaxy" he looks almost like a proud father. "And a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself?" Luke smiles, modestly. "And he was a good friend." Ben almost looks happy as he talks of Anakin. "Which reminds me..." he stands up and walks to get something. "I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough. But your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damn fool idealistic crusade like your father did. "

"What is it?" Luke is confused upon seeing an artefact he had never seen before.

"Your father's lightsaber," Ben explains. "This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. A more elegant weapon—for a more civilized day." Again, he seems to wander off. Then he continues. "For over a thousand generations the Jedi knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times… before the _Empire_." And he pronounces the word _Empire_ with a sudden scorn that Luke doesn't even notice.

The boy is curious mainly about one thing…

"How did my father die?" he asked. His face lighted at the possibility of learning the truth.

The man sighed, and he seemed to doubt before giving Luke an answer.

The Jedi was unsure of whether the truth was too hard for the young boy to hear, at least at the moment. But he understands Luke is old enough, and he explains the tragedy of Anakin Skywalker, betrayed by the then young Vader…


	2. Anakin's tragedy

_Obi-Wan Kenobi's heart sank deep upon hearing Luke's question, but he remembers, or at least tries to, and it takes him a moment, but in the end, he opts for the truth, at least, parts of it…_

I met Anakin when he was just a boy. It was in this very planet. I never knew when I landed, that I'd end up one day living in Tatooine.

That day I met Anakin…

It was actually my late master—he discovered Anakin and recognized his potential. His power. I don't think there ever was another Jedi as powerful in the force as Anakin was. But, he was too old, Luke.

It was an extraordinary case, you know. Unheard of. I have to admit, I was against it. I didn't want him to be trained. But my master insisted… he wanted to train the kid because he thought—I don't know if he was wrong or right. But he thought Anakin could be "The Chosen One".

"The chosen one?"

Yes, Luke. It was an old Jedi prophesy. We can talk about it later.

In the end, my master succeeded, and the Jedi Council allowed for Anakin to be trained at nine years old.

Unfortunately though, Master Qui-Gon never got to train him…

"Why not?"

He died, Luke.

"Oh. H-how… what happened to him?"

He was killed by a Sith Lord.

"Uh?" _Luke looked confused_. "It's that very different than a Jedi?"

Ha! Like day and night, young man.

A Sith dives only through the dark side of the force…

"The Force?" _being the second time he mentioned it, Luke couldn't help but asking._

Oh, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together.

And like I said, no man or woman was ever as powerful in the Force as Anakin Skywalker.

If I'm being honest. _Obi-Wan_ _sighed, as if the word hurt him._ That's not what got him to be trained, breaking the Jedi tradition was a big deal. But my insistence, caused only by my desire of honoring my late master, was a success.

I took it upon myself to train him.

"You trained my father?"

Yes, and I hope to soon instruct you and teach you the ways of the Force, like I once did with him.

 _Luke coughed awkwardly. He said nothing and looked down. Obi-Wan laughed mildly, thinking about Owen Lars. He went on, hoping that in the end, he could convince half of the galaxy's last hope._

For years I struggled with Anakin, who thought his power was enough to be a great Jedi. He lacked discipline, Luke. And he often treated rules as if they were mere suggestions. I know it sounds like I'm complaining, maybe I am; but his free spirit and strong will, often reminded me of my old master. And oftentimes I ended up smiling behind the frown on my face.

He learned so quickly, and he could tell and… it made him arrogant. But that never got the best of him, Luke. It was his great heart and his kindness what always ended up showing in him. I was sure he was destined for greater things—I am sure he thought so, too.

 _Luke was starting to wonder whether Ben… or Obi-Wan Kenobi, would ever answer his question. No matter how much he liked to hear of his father, the father he always missed and never got to know, he desperately wanted to know what caused his downfall._

 _And as if he could read his mind, Obi-Wan hastened and skipped a few years of Anakin's life._

Nine years after I took Anakin as my Padawan, my pupil I mean, there was a disturbance in the Force.

"What do you mean?"

We all felt it.

The dark side surrounded the Jedi order, we didn't know who it was, but it sure took us some long—time to find out.

When he left, he became only the twentieth Jedi to ever leave the order.

"He? Of whom do you speak?"

Count Dooku.

I have to say there was a time when I thought him a great man… it almost boils my blood to think of those times…! But, anyway, Luke…

He was of a rich family, and even when he was a Jedi, you could see he thought himself superior to the rest of us.

When he left, he left a Padawan learner without a master.

There was something about that boy…

He was the same age as Anakin.

And he somehow reminded me of myself, when I lost my master.

I tried to imagine what it would've been like to be abandoned by your own master, and really pitied the boy.

So I defied the Jedi Council for a second time.

Ha! Me! I thought master Qui-Gon would've been proud… _and he laughed a bittersweet laugh._

They let me.

I, a Jedi Master now, I was allowed to have two Padawan learners.

The boy was reckless. Even more than Anakin, I feared there could be a rivalry between the two teenagers, but I was gladly surprised to see how quickly they became friends. It only took a few missions together. Soon enough, they were almost like brothers.

Anakin and Vader…


	3. Thicker than blood

Of course, they met since Anakin entered the temple.

But Vader never paid much attention to him—he never did, to anyone—, in fact, I sometimes thought that he disliked Anakin.

I mean, I guess I could understand, after all, no one had been admitted into the order at such an advanced age.

We all just assumed Vader was reserved, shy… and he was.

I remember the day I talked to him—when I asked him if he wanted to be trained by me.

"No," he simply stated, quietly.

I looked at him, unoffended. "May I ask why?"

"You already have a Padawan," he said, still maintaining that low, quiet voice.

"I know, but I don't see why I can't have two. And you are so far advanced, young man. I doubt I'd have a problem with you."

"The Council wouldn't ever allow it, master Kenobi."

"I once said something similar. When my late master decided Anakin was meant to be trained."

At the mention of my Padawan, he raised his voice somewhat, and there was a quality to it that I didn't like. But I ignored it. "That's because he's the boy from _The Prophesy_. Isn't it? I doubt the Council cares much whether I become a Jedi or not."

I didn't know how to behave around him, and I was actually having second thoughts.

But I just saw in front of me a confused young man, and I wanted to help him.

I felt that otherwise, it'd be as if I abandon him.

My insistence awoke something in him.

He probably had been feeling very unwanted and unloved.

I made sure to let him know that everyone cared about him.

"Wouldn't your Padawan be angry?" was his last excuse.

I smiled at him. "That doesn't sound like Anakin. But, what if we go and talk to him? I'm sure—"

"No," he interrupted. "It'd be my honor, master Kenobi, if you take me as your Padawan."

I was surprised at his sudden change of opinion.

But I took what I could get.

I had already discussed the subject with Anakin and he was okay with it, yet I was nervous to see what our dynamic would be like. I was worried—I must admit—, that the addition of a second Padawan could hurt my relationship with the first.

But that didn't happen.

Not at first, anyway.

And Vader was as easy to teach as Anakin.

I mean in the sense that the boy was skillful.

Count Dooku had definitely done an incredible job instructing the boy.

Very often he gave Anakin and myself a run for our money during a lightsaber duel.

He also loved flying, like Anakin. While I myself, hated it. I still do, you know.

The difference was, Vader wasn't such a great pilot, while your father, like I already said, was the best in the galaxy.

Sometimes they could bicker on that subject, but they always made up in the end.

That was a great year, Luke.

One of the happiest of my life.

Thanks to Anakin, Vader lost the awkwardness that he usually carried. We could all talk, and joke, and laugh together.

That was probably my mistake, _Obi-Wan's eyes looked sad, he took a second before continuing, and at last, he could speak what he needed to say._

They needed a father, Luke, not a brother.

They had each other for that, but I was too much of a friend.

I will not make that mistake again.

 _Luke seemed to know what he was referring to, but he acted oblivious. Obi-Wan continued:_

Every young man needs a mentor, needs guidance, otherwise, they can fall prey to every evil in this world.

And I knew that, so why did I fail those two so badly?

"Don't be so hard upon yourself," _Luke intervened, trying to comfort that nice old man._

 _The Jedi smiled._

You remind me so much of…

"My father?" _Luke finished and asked._

 _Obi-Wan was silent. That was not the person he was thinking about…_

Do you have many friends?

"I wouldn't say many. But the ones I do are really good."

Do you have anyone so important, you feel them in your heart?

"Well, yes. My aunt and uncle."

They're your family, Luke. Of course, you love them.

Blood relations are strong, young man.

But it's not the only way two people can be connected.

 _Luke suddenly blushed_

"I've never been in love, either."

 _The Jedi laughed._

That's not what I was thinking about.

Friendship, Luke, is one of the most powerful things in the world.

And for those who have the Force, they can feel each other through it.

Imagine you are here, and the person you love the most is in a distant planet, but that person also has the Force. There is a chance, you could get to that person; you could talk, you could feel what he's feeling and he can feel you.

"How?"

The Force, Luke. You must always believe in it.

And we Jedi, we could sense each other.

But I can tell you, neither Anakin nor I could sense the betrayal that was coming our way.

"Why?"

The Dark Side clouds everything.

You must always remain in the Light.

Take Vader as an example of what the Sith does to a person.

It can turn you against the people you love the most.

I loved Anakin and Vader.

They loved me.

And I know they loved each other.

Let me tell you, Luke.

Thicker than blood, was their connection through the Force.

"What happened?"

 _Obi-Wan gathered all the strength he had, he saw the longing on Luke's face and he hated to be the one who would reveal such a sad tale. He hadn't asked for his mother. And that was the last thing Obi-Wan wanted to mention. But it was impossible to go on without bringing up her name. No more talk about brotherhood, the Force, and love. Kenobi needed to finally get to the point._

"If you were all such good friends, how could Vader betray you? And… and my father?"

 _You have to tell him! Obi-Wan told himself. Courage!_

Anakin and Vader clashed for the first time during our last mission together before the beginning of the war.

"The Clone Wars?"

Yes.

It seemed like a simple enough mission when I heard of it.

We just had to protect a senator for a few days. Then we realized, there was a bounty hunter after her.

I went after the bounty hunter.

Anakin escorted Senator Amidala to her home planet of Naboo.

Vader stayed in the temple, to continue with his studies.

I know that bothered him.

"Why was he left out of the mission?"

It was the Council's decision.

They didn't think he was ready to be out there on his own.

So, not for the first time, and definitely not the last, Vader refused the Council's orders.

He went to the planet of Naboo after Anakin and Senator Amidala.

I never knew what really happened there.

* * *

 **A/N: While Obi-Wan is narrating he will continue to talk in half-truths. I hope is not too frustrating! The other chapters will be more descriptive, I promise.**


	4. Senator Amidala

**A/N: I will skip over one very important character because… reasons. You all know, no one needs to see him again, and he will be replaced by a different character, just another Naboo. He will appear later.**

 **And I probably should have said this earlier, but our future antagonist here will have the same name as a Jedi and then Sith. Vader will be his first, last, and only name. Kinda like Revan/ Darth Revan. I mention this so it doesn't seem weird when he's the only one with one name only.**

 **Thanks for reading, here it's chapter four:**

* * *

After a failed attempt assassination, Senator Padmé Amidala can't remain in the Capital City. When Supreme Chancellor Palpatine suggested to put Jedi in charge of her security, she wouldn't have it, but the other option was for her to go spend some time in her home planet—practically hiding—for her own protection, and she was less than thrilled about it. She was angry. She needed to be on the Capital more than ever; after working for over a year to defeat the idea of creating an army for the Republic, she wouldn't be able to vote? So unfair!

So she was left without an option that could satisfy her, and if Palpatine wanted to put Jedi as her bodyguards… well, as ridiculous as it was, she had to allow it. But she felt insulted by that. She was more than able of defending herself. She had doubts, too, because of the Jedi order…

She could trust them with her life. But three of them? That's overkill.

At least one of them would be a familiar face, granted, she hadn't seen Obi-Wan Kenobi in a decade, but she remembered him vividly, and also she heard such great things about him. When she met him, he was a Padawan learner, and she remembered his master even more. Now, Kenobi was the master himself. And he was famous across the galaxy for being the only Jedi in history to ever have two Padawans at the same time. And, oh yeah, they were coming, too. Again, Padmé thought, so unnecessary!

* * *

Inside an elevator in the Senate Building, Master Kenobi had by his right, his first Padawan, a tall, lean young man with short sunny-blond hair, with a small characteristic braid hanging from the back of his head. By his left, was the second Padawan, and his hairstyle was similar to Anakin's, except it was a deep, luscious black. His skin was significantly paler than both Skywalker and Kenobi, and he was taller than both at nineteen years old.

He had broader shoulders, and unlike the other two Jedi, who were wearing brown and white robes, Vader was clad in all black.

Like Kenobi, Vader was calm and collected, thinking their next mission was sure to be a boring one. _Babysitting a politician?_ Vader thought it a waste of time. But he was a Padawan, he didn't get to choose his own missions. _Always following orders…_

He wondered if Anakin was annoyed by that, too.

As Vader turned his glance slightly to watch his best friend and fellow Padawan, he saw in Anakin's eyes a strange quality never shown there before.

"What's gotten into you?" Vader asked Anakin, finding his countenance very odd.

"Nothing," Anakin denied. "W-why do you ask?"

"Why? Anakin, you're practically shaking! Do you feel you're not up for the mission?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan stared at Vader, thinking his comment very out of place.

"If you must know," Kenobi said. "I think this might have something to do with Senator Amidala."

Anakin blushed and Vader looked at him more confused than ever.

"Why? Do you know her?"

"Yes. I mean, I used to… I—I met her a long time ago, when—before I entered the Jedi order."

"Really? Where?"

Anakin looked down, and their master intervened—

"You need to calm down, Anakin. I assure you, I've heard she's just as nice as when she was a Queen."

"Oh, we're dealing with royalty!" Vader exclaimed, mockingly.

Anakin and Obi-Wan ignored his remark.

"I haven't seen her in ten years, master!" cried Anakin.

"You'll be fine, Anakin, you just need to relax. Vader is right, you look tense."

"Will she be happy to see me?"

"Anakin, though I am sure she will be, that's not what's important. We are here only to do our job, do you understand?"

The young Padawan looked down, embarrassed, then he faced Kenobi with a shameful glance. "Yes, master," he said, lowly.

Vader was growing more and more curious.

The doors opened and the three Jedi had in front of them, Senator Amidala, her security guards, and a few other politicians.

She looked at Obi-Wan only, and he quickly walked to her, taking her soft hand and greeting, respectfully, "M'lady, it is a great pleasure to see you again."

"It's been far too long, Master Kenobi," she said, formally and kindly.

After greeting her old friend, Padmé could look at the rest of the company. Her eyes landed first on the young Padawan in brown robes. Padmé saw his blue eyes and slowly but surely, her memory was awoken.

"Ani?" she asked, staring at Anakin and smiling broadly. "My goodness, you have grown!"

Their eyes met for a short second.

"So have you," Anakin said, awkwardly. "Grown more beautiful, I mean…for-for a senator… I mean—"

Obi-Wan held back a sigh.

Padmé couldn't help but to laugh at his stuttering and awkwardness. "Oh, Ani! You'll always be that little boy I met on Tatooine."

Anakin felt embarrassed to no end.

And at last, Padmé could set her eyes on the second Padawan.

"I don't think we've met," she said, looking into Vader's dark eyes.

"No," he said, using that quiet tone he used with almost everyone. "My name is Vader."

So it was true! Padmé had heard of master Kenobi having two Padawans, but she had had her doubts of whether it was true or not.

"It's nice to meet you," she said and offered him her hand.

Vader doubted for a moment and Padmé worried she had acted wrongly. In the end, Vader took Padmé's hand in his own. He kept it there for longer than was necessary, but he liked how warm and soft it was.

When she was released, Padmé went back to sitting and she motioned everyone else to do the same.

"I thank you greatly for your help, master Kenobi," she said. "But I don't think it's necessary."

"I promise you, M'lady. We will be invisible, you won't even notice our presence."

"I'm sorry, but three Jedi seems too much."

Captain Typho intervened. "I for one can't thank you enough, Master Kenobi. The situation is far more serious than Senator Amidala cares to admit. And I'm sorry, but you can't have too much security, M'lady."

"I don't need more security, I need answers! I want to know who's trying to kill me."

Obi-Wan looked at her, apologetically. "We're here to protect you, Senator. Not to start an investigation."

Anakin saw her face of disappointment and couldn't help but to intervene.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé. I promise," Anakin said, determinedly.

Obi-Wan looked at him, taken aback. "We will do what the Council has asked from us, and nothing more."

Anakin felt his master's burning gaze and almost angry tone.

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, master, of course."

"We went over this already, Anakin. We have only one job here and we will do it. It's the last time we discuss this."

"Why?" Anakin defied him.

"What?" Obi-Wan could hardly believe what he was hearing.

The environment grew madly tense.

Vader looked at both, fascinated; he had never seen Anakin defy Obi-Wan like that, at least not in front of other people. _There must be something about that senator…_ he thought.

"Well," Amidala intervened. "Maybe by having Jedi here the mystery will be solved. Now if you excuse me," she stood up. "I will retire," everyone bowed to her, Vader was the last.

As she was getting ready to leave, she felt someone's eyes were on her. She turned around slightly, hoping to see Anakin, but he was looking down, quite embarrassed. It was Vader who couldn't take his black eyes from the senator.

"It was nice to meet you, Vader," she said, trying not to look uncomfortable though she was.

He walked towards her.

"Maybe Anakin is right," he said to her, unable of not stare into her sweet brown eyes. "We should at least try to find out who's after you."

"I thank the Jedi for caring about my safety, but I can't make myself your biggest priority."

 _Yes, you could…_ Vader thought.

"Have you any suspects?" he asked, his voice sounding less shy.

"Well, I already said it to Master Yoda and Master Windu, but they didn't take me very seriously."

 _Of course they didn't, they only care about the sound of their own voices…_

"Who do you think did it?"

"Well, that's the problem. A former Jedi. I really think… I think Count Dooku is behind this."

Padmé saw, afraid, as Vader's eyes turned wide, his cheeks hollow. He gasped and looked away, then he stared at her again, with an expression of displeasure the senator couldn't figure out.

She didn't know what she had said wrong.

Anakin stood behind them and said, "Why Dooku?"

Obi-Wan quickly came closer, looking frustrated now towards both of his Padawans.

"We have discussed this, young ones. Leave the matter alone!"

Padmé left and now both Anakin and Vader stared at her, shamelessly, as she walked away.

Obi-Wan wished the mission could be over soon.


	5. A life in danger

**A/N: I know Attack of the Clones is the least favorite of all the Star Wars so I won't spend too much time here. But I just couldn't skip it altogether, since I wanted to show a few moments that could back up the whole "There's still good in him," you know... A few good Vader moments before showing him perform evil and turn to the Dark Side.**

 **Also, I want readers to picture this young Vader however you want, but I myself, have been thinking and getting inspiration from an older Freddie Highmore (English accent included), not exclusively in regard to looks, but voice, mannerisms, way of acting, etc...**

 **Thanks for reading, here's chapter five:**

* * *

As Anakin was receiving what seemed like the twentieth sermon that night from Obi-Wan Kenobi, young Vader sat alone, carefully watching the cameras that showed him Senator Amidala in her private rooms. She was simply sitting in front of her wide mirror, brushing her hair and already dismissing her handmaidens.

"I want to make sure you understand the mission we have at hand, Anakin," Obi-Wan was saying to his first Padawan. "I know you care about Senator Amidala, but you have to get it into your head that we only follow the Jedi Council, okay?"

"Yes, master, of course," Anakin seemed tired of hearing the same thing. "But, I think she's right—we should be looking for the person who's trying to kill her…"

"I will not say this again!"

"You're right, master, I'm sorry…"

Both of them felt it in the Force, something was really bothering Vader…

They walked to him and watched him, as he stared at the black screen that just before had showed him Padmé.

"She turned off the cameras!" Vader cried, frowning.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know," Vader said, trying to sound as if he didn't care. "Maybe she wanted some privacy. I suppose it's normal…"

"Well, it's good to see she's willing to cooperate with us," Kenobi said, sarcastically.

Vader smirked. "So you've known her a long time, master?"

"Yes, Anakin and I met her ten years ago. Though we haven't seen her since then."

"Where's Anakin?" Vader asked, looking around for his friend, who had sneaked out, taking advantage of the conversation between Vader and Kenobi.

"I don't know. Maybe he went to get something to eat, we were just talking about that before."

"He seems to be very much… affected by the young senator… I never saw him like that."

"Yes. He was just a boy when he met her, and I am afraid that, at the time, he was quite infatuated. I only hope his judgment isn't too clouded on this mission."

"Well, you can say that, master. I mean, the way he challenged your orders earlier—I was as shocked as you were."

"Yes, Vader. But may I point out, you were a bit rebellious, as well," he smiled artfully.

Vader coughed, embarrassed. "Well, you have to admit, master. There was some sense to her suggestions…till—"

 _Till she mentioned my old master_ was his unspoken thought. He wanted to talk about it but refrained, fearing to challenge his master again. Or of hearing confirmation for his burning doubts.

Kenobi sensed and almost read Vader's thoughts, but he had the tact to keep quiet.

"Where is Anakin, anyway?" Vader asked, awkwardly, shying away from the previous topic of conversation.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Padmé was already in bed, all the lights on her room were off, and the only thing illuminating her was the light coming from her wide window, showing her, more than the moons and stars, the bright city lights of Coruscant.

A knock on the door startled her. Having barely recovered from the latest attempt at her life, she was still a bit on edge.

She walked to open it, unsure and nervous.

The person she saw was even more unsure and nervous, yet he disguised it, or at least tried to, with a comforting and friendly smile.

"Anakin?" she asked, covering herself with her robes, getting ashamed somewhat at how revealing her night clothes were. "What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry to disturb you, Padm-Senator."

"You can call me Padmé, of course," she said, smiling kindly.

"Thanks. I just wanted to let you know that you turned off the cameras. You probably did that on accident."

"No," she quickly denied. "I am very aware of what I did."

"Oh," he was surprised. "Why—why did you turn them off? I thought you had no problem with them, and we need them in case anything happens here."

She wanted to say _, because your friend won't stop staring at me!_ But she couldn't be sure of whether that was true or not.

"I don't think they're necessary, Ani. That's all. This night has proven to be quite boring. And your presence here, like I anticipated, unnecessary."

He looked hurt, which surprised her. Any other Jedi wouldn't care about being wanted, they would only care about doing their job.

"I'm sorry," he looked down. "I'll leave you alone, then."

"Ani, wait!"

"Yes?" there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Padmé couldn't understand why.

"I don't think I had the chance to say this before, but it's really nice to see you again." There was genuine care on her words.

He smiled as broadly as a child who gets a present.

"You, too, Padmé. I was starting to think—I was starting to think you had forgotten about me."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. Padmé couldn't believe that was a Jedi whom she had in front of her.

"Well, good night." She bowed her head, shyly.

"Good night, Padmé," still he didn't move.

 _Will I have to shut the door in his face?_ She almost laughed at the thought.

He seemed to guess her thoughts, and smiled. "Okay, I'll go now! Please don't shut the door in my face!" he laughed.

"Oh, those Jedi mind tricks!" she cried, now laughing against her will. "Don't you dare using them on me, Ani!"

"Don't worry, they only work on the weak minded."

She thought he was practically complimenting her, and she blushed a little. Now she couldn't help but to focus on how handsome he was. Taller than her, and strong. Could this really be the little Ani she met on Tatooine ten years ago? He had certainly grown up…

"What good are they, then?" she asked, with a cunning grin. "See, this is why some people don't take the Force very seriously. I'd think even non Jedi have advantages over weak minded people."

"Will you dare mock the Force in front of a Jedi?" he lifted an eyebrow and spoke in a voice that made him sound less like a playful teenager and more like a clever grown man.

"I'd apologize in fear—but you're not a Jedi yet, Ani. Though I am sure, you'll make a great one someday."

"Thank you. But even as a Padawan learner one must always believe in the Force."

"I believe in it," she smiled sincerely.

"Then you will be fine."

"Anakin!" an angry voice called him from behind.

He turned and saw Vader, approaching, looking disapprovingly at him.

"Hello," Padmé said to the newcomer, again concealing herself with her robes.

"Good night, Senator," Vader said, quietly. "Anakin, what are you doing here?"

"We were just talking… am I needed now?"

"No—but you should probably let Senator Amidala rest now."

He never turned to her, he only looked at Anakin.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Padmé clarified. "I don't know if you were aware of it, but we're old friends."

This time Vader did turn to her, and saw the sweet smile Padmé gave Anakin.

"Yes, I've heard," Vader now regarded her deeply. There was a strange quality to his dark eyes… Padmé thought. "Anyway, we should probably leave now."

Anakin couldn't think of an excuse. "Yes, you're right."

"Good night, Senator," Vader said, formally.

"Good night, Padmé," Anakin smiled at her. "Again…" he finished, playfully.

She almost snorted. "Good night, Ani."

As she closed the door on the two Padawans, she was still laughing.

Vader thought he was looking at a stranger, in spite of being introduced to her earlier. She just seemed like a completely different woman. It was really hard to imagine this smiley, laughing girl was the same serious senator from before.

 _At what is she laughing, anyway?_ Vader was almost jealous _. It wasn't even that funny…_

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked Vader, seeing his annoyed face.

Vader just shook his head. "Come on, master Kenobi is waiting for us."

* * *

The night kept going uneventful.

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Vader sat, not even speaking anymore, simply tired. The two Padawans were waiting for something to happen, while the master was sure they would welcome sunrise as bored as they were now. He was falling asleep. Anakin beat him and landed somewhere on the floor.

Vader stared at both, smiling.

"Master, you should really go to sleep now," he said, regarding Obi-Wan, who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"What? Yeah, right… it's good to see Anakin is still worried about Senator Amidala…"

"He's probably dreaming about her…"

"What?" Obi-Wan opened his eyes wide. "What makes you say that?" he looked bothered.

 _The fact that I'm seeing it, too…_

"I can't blame him," Vader muttered.

"Don't tell me dear Padmé has captured you, too!" Obi-Wan cried, amazed.

Vader's face went red under his pale skin. "What?! Of course not! And I don't think she has Anakin, either! And you know what… I—I don't even like her! She's a politician and they're all despicable!"

"Why are you so defensive? Why do you speak with so much anger?"

Vader swallowed.

"Forgive me, master… I shouldn't raise my voice with you."

"Is this about what she said? You know—about—about…"

"About my old master?" Vader never said his name anymore. "The Jedi lost him thanks to politics… he is now one of them."

"I am not the senate's biggest fan, either, my young Padawan. But not all politicians are bad; a lot of them do a good job at keeping the Republic together. At keeping the galaxy safe."

"I thought we were the ones who did that?"

"We're keepers of the peace, Vader. But we can't be everywhere—we can't help everyone."

"Because we're limited by the Senate," _Damn politics!_ He thought with scorn. "If the Jedi had control of the Republic, we'd be a lot better, don't you think?"

"No, I don't. And neither should you. A Jedi seeks not these things," there was genuine concern in Obi-Wan's face. "Where's all this coming from?"

Neither one of them answered the question; but Dooku's name and face came to both minds.

Vader was shaking, thinking that the interrogation that was coming his way would be purely about his old master. And there was nothing in this world that Vader feared more, than Count Dooku.

Luckily for the young Padawan, a cry of fear saved him.

It was Anakin's voice. He had soon stood up, looked at both and they knew instantly.

"I sense it, too!" Vader and Kenobi cried, and they all ran to Senator Amidala's room.

* * *

From the wide window, a stranger had managed to enter the room, without the senator even noticing, since she was now deep in sleep.

He was not very tall, but he looked well-built. You could not see an inch of skin from that stranger, it was all concealed under his metal armor. Even his eyes were behind crystal, yet if they would've been out and showing, they would've shown a soft brown that was almost—almost sweet behind its intensity and fire.

His feet weren't touching the ground; he hadn't the Force, a name nor a mind of his own. And a blaster on his hand was about to kill the young, sleeping senator.

He thought it very easy, in his programmed mind; quickly he pointed and fired at Padmé.

It never reached or touched her.

The shot landed on the wall, on the floor, mostly anywhere he wasn't aiming at.

How was that possible?

He was made from one very impressive and practically infallible bounty hunter.

But his breed and training were insignificant, next to the power of the Force.

Anakin had seen and sensed all that happened on that bedroom. And though he couldn't run there fast enough, he was able of saving the woman he'd been loving in secret for the past decade.

The bounty hunter was confused. He couldn't understand why he was failing so horribly, that is, until the door was savagely opened and three Jedi walked into the room. He then fired at them but they deflected the fire easily with their lightsabers; Padmé had now awoken and she was frightened at seeing the battle between the Jedi and bounty hunter.

The bounty hunter's armor would've protected him from literally almost everything—yet he was well aware that a lightsaber could cut him as easily as scissors cut paper. He flew and crashed through the window. Obi-Wan and Vader jumped after him, while Anakin stayed back a moment, just making sure Padmé was all right.

He took her to captain Typho so that she wouldn't be left alone, and then, after getting a flying car—which he loved—he went after Padmé's assassin.

As he flew swiftly through Coruscant's mad traffic, he looked everywhere first, for the presence of either his master or fellow Padawan.

He sensed Obi-Wan first, and his master was in danger.

He was hanging from the top of a building he and Vader had somewhat destroyed earlier, as they chased the bounty hunter. Anakin passed the car below him, and casually greeted his master.

"Do you need a ride?" Anakin said and his grin was almost a mocking smile.

Obi-Wan fell into the car.

He didn't feel much safer than when he was hanging on for his life.

He knew Anakin's love for speed and danger more than enough, and he didn't share those sentiments.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Obi-Wan cried nervously as Anakin almost crashed the flying car against another.

"Where's Vader?" Anakin asked loudly—it was hard to communicate under so much noise.

"I lost him—I—I'd like to think he caught the assassin."

"Hope he doesn't get all the fun."

"Fun, alright! Anakin, I must warn you, that guy we're chasing isn't your usual assassin."

"Force user?"

"No, I don't think so. But he is skillful, and he had and will give us a good fight. Keep your lightsaber ready."

Anakin started sweating. "Oh," he muttered.

Obi-Wan could let go of his fear for a moment, frustration replacing any other feeling.

"Anakin… where is your lightsaber?"

"I—didn't lose it master…"

"Where is it?!"

"I must've left it with Padmé…"

Kenobi sighed. How many times would he have to say it?

"Anakin, you're lightsaber is your…"

"Yeah, yeah... I know! It's my life. How many times have you said that?"

"Clearly not enough. Have you any idea of where we're going or are we just circling around the city for fun?"

"Well, I'd lie if I say this isn't fun… but yeah, I'm sensing Vader."

"Me, too."

"Do you feel it, master?"

"Yes…" Obi-Wan could hardly answer.

They referred to Vader's anger.

Their Jedi instincts took them into a night club. Obi-Wan sat down for a drink—he really needed one after flying through Coruscant with Anakin as the pilot—and he indicated or practically ordered Anakin to go find Vader and the assassin.

The Jedi master didn't even finish his drink when he felt the bounty hunter again, but he first let it to his Padawans to handle it. He wanted to see how they would act.

"Vader!" Anakin cried, touching his back and startling him. "Where is he?"

"He's here, Anakin! I'm sure," Vader said. "Quick, we can't let him get away!"

Obi-Wan sighed, not yet disappointed. _I'm waiting, young Padawans…_

Then he saw him, as he almost reached the door, but the master was swift and he caught him, and before the bounty hunter could start a fight, Obi-Wan cut the hand that was holding a blaster. He would've knocked him unconscious but Anakin stopped him.

"We need to interrogate him!" Anakin cried.

The Jedi master agreed, and they took him out on the street.

On a dark alley, the mutilated bounty hunter lay on the floor, with two blue lightsabers pointing at his head.

"Where's yours, Anakin?" Vader asked.

Anakin looked down, embarrassed. "Not lost…!"

Even in that serious situation, Vader had to smirk. _How many times had Anakin lost a lightsaber?_ Well, he could tease him about it later, right now, he had to look serious and menacing in front of the assassin.

His lightsaber could almost touch the bounty's mask, he wanted to remove it, but first he asked:

"Who sent you?"

The bounty hunter said nothing. Obi-Wan considered for a second that he might be a very advanced droid. But the loud breathing made him forget about it.

"Tell us now!" Vader pressed. "Who wants to kill senator Amidala?"

He'd never answer that, but even before giving him the chance, the three Jedi felt a menace coming to them. They backed away from the captive man, and soon, from the top of a tall building, someone took a shot at their direction. But he wasn't shooting at any of the Jedi, that mysterious new person had aimed at the bounty hunter.

He was successful and before long, the bounty hunter was set on fire.

The three Jedi looked at the attacker before he went away and they were all startled at that image, because he looked exactly like the man that had just died before their eyes.

"Damn…" Vader muttered, cringing, staring at the corpse. "Death by being burned… what a horrible way to go…"

 _Not like that guy deserved any better after threatening the senator…_ unable of pushing away such grim thought, he rubbed his eyes, tiredly.

"Now we're back to where we were before!" Anakin was angry. "We don't know who's trying to kill her."

"At least we know it's a bounty hunter," Vader said, really sick of the whole situation.

"But, who'd send him?" Anakin questioned.

"There's no more to do for now," Kenobi said, calmly. "Let's go, my Padawans."

* * *

The three Jedi visited Senator Amidala one last time that night—which was almost a morning by now. After making sure that she was all right, and informing her of what happened, Obi-Wan bowed and left her, almost dragging Anakin with him, who wanted to stay and guard her all night.

When she was alone again, Padmé knew she wasn't going to sleep at all in a while. She was on her way to her bedroom, when that now familiar set of black eyes stared at her. She smiled at him, but not like before, he didn't make her nervous or uncomfortable anymore, not after going through so much trouble to help her.

"Thank you for all you've done tonight, young Vader," she said, standing outside of her door.

"I only did my duty," he quickly said.

"Either way, I thank you."

"Senator—"he had wanted to say something to her for hours, finally, he had gathered up some courage. "Forgive me, I know it's late—it—it can wait."

"Wait, Vader. We're here already, please, just tell me."

"Senator Amidala, I was wondering—I want to ask you—"

"Please, call me Padmé."

He breathed with difficulty. At last he said, "Why did you suspect Count Dooku?"

She looked down. "I know he was once a Jedi and it's hard for you to believe…"

"He was my master."

Padmé almost froze. "Oh, I didn't know that…"

"Yes. He'd been training me for years—till he thought political connections could be more powerful than the Force… well, are you going to answer my question?"

She felt intimidated by him, but she tried her best to steady her voice. "We have very different political views, Vader. I don't have any real proves, of course. But…"

"Then why would you make such an accusation, then?" he looked angry.

"You're right. I apologize. I guess you know him better than I do."

He sighed, sadly. "Not anymore."

Padmé laid her soft hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"I truly hope I was wrong, Vader. Maybe I was. But having assassins after yourself can put you in a very nervous state of mind, causing you to look for anyone to put the blame on."

"I would think so."

She smiled beautifully. "Maybe after my life is not in danger anymore I'd be able to see and think more clearly. If I am ever safe again…that is," she appeared more than afraid, annoyed.

"While you're with me your life will never be in danger," Vader said, in earnest.

She looked up at him, deeply and very much in shock.

Before any other word could be said, Vader turned his back and quickly fled from the room.


End file.
